


the vulnerable highlights

by elizabethelizabeth



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Animal Traits, Episode: s01e01 In the Beginning, M/M, Ocean, Post-Eden, mofu bingo 2021, the ship is there if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 21:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30011112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethelizabeth/pseuds/elizabethelizabeth
Summary: they walk together after they leave Edenwritten for Mofu Bingo prompt #5: Animalistic Outer Coating
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28
Collections: MoFu Bingo 2021





	the vulnerable highlights

Eden disappeared into the sand horizon and Aziraphale did not understand why he and Crowley were still walking together. The presence of company he did not mind, and it was only with the idea of Crowley leaving that Aziraphale understood the concept of loneliness. That the present company was demonic perhaps should have given the angel pause, but who else was there to walk with? If another angel happened to appear, Aziraphale would surely walk with them instead? 

(It's a question because, truth be told, Aziraphale wasn't sure)

The desert did not last forever, and the two immortals discovered that sand gave way seamlessly to sea. That horizon line was more appealing to the eye, although Aziraphale felt bad for thinking it. He should be equally appreciative of all of Her horizons, him being an angel and all, but the beige forever of the desert did tend to towards the monotonous. 

The two of them stood by the water's edge as the tide went out, and discovered the creatures left behind in its absence.

Burrowing bits of stone that seemed to house creatures not so fond of the open air. Empty shells leftover from animals off to their bigger and better homes. Urchins that sometimes moved too slowly back to the comfortable depths.

Crowley kneeled in the sand to peer at a curious crab, a small thing that blended in with the environment so well that Aziraphale was amazed Crowley caught sight of it at all. Aziraphale did not follow suit. Animals with claws, no matter how small they be, offered no interest.

The demon, just as curious, offered his finger in a gesture of friendliness.

Crabs, it seemed, had discovered the concept of a threat and reacted accordingly. The pinchers, small and unassuming, attacked with the kind of vengeance suited for those with a size complex, and clamped down on Crowley's friendly digit.

Crowley howled and cursed simultaneously, standing and trampling about, and flinging the crab about in the air in an attempt to get the creature to let go, and it finally did, spinning in the air and landing in the water where it was safe from pesky demons.

Aziraphale was almost laughing when Crowley turned to look at him, but was caught off guard by marks on the demon's skin. Dark, shining in the sun, and highlighting the vulnerable parts of his corporation: his neck, the breastbone, curving around his ankle, shining around the tattoo on his temple. Once a snake, after all.

But as quickly as Aziraphale documented the places where snakeskin peeked through, enough time to wonder where else the demon had his essence on display, Crowley was back to rights.

"I hate the ocean. Let's get out of here," and beckoned Aziraphale to follow him as he stalked off, not successfully due to the wet sand clinging to his feet.

Aziraphale allowed himself to laugh then. 


End file.
